


Team Formation

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Age Swap Au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap AU, Gen, Sensei naruto, Team Seven- Rin, Team Seven- Rin Kakashi and Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's not excited about the team he has been put on after graduating the academy, and his new Sensei seems even less excited than him.
Series: Age Swap Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Team Formation

He couldn’t believe it. He had graduated the academy and was going to be on a genin team, and he had to get stuck with Obito of all people.

Being with one of the kids who hated him would have been better. At least they weren’t perpetually late to everything.

“You two have been glaring at each other for hours,” Rin smiled when he glared over at her. “Come on, it’s not that bad. We’ll make a good team’”

“It’s a waste of talent,” Kakashi huffed, his attention still on Obito. “how did you even convince them to graduate you? You’re skills are lackluster at best.”

“I’m stronger than you, bakashi!” Obito shot back, knowing his words weren’t at all correct. “I could beat you in a spar!”

“You’d end up face first in the dirt crying,” Kakashi huffed. “There’s no way our Sensei is going to like you.”

“It’s not my attitude everyone hates,” diverting his eyes, Kakashi huffed. Even after all their time together at the academy, obito was convinced it was his personality that made people hate him. As if they didn’t hate him before he could even open his mouth. “Sensei will fail you just for being a jerk!”

“I think I’ll decide that,” looking up behind him, Kakashi blinked when he saw an older man with bright yellow hair standing there behind him. “Hello, I see you’re getting along well already.”

There’s no real emotion in his words. Just something he’s saying because he can, if Kakashi guessed right.

“You’re late,” he scolded the older man, huffing when he’s greeted by the fakest smile he has ever seen. Even with one eye covered by his hitai-ate, Kakashi could tell the man wanted to be here even less than hi,. “Some sensei. Can’t even be on time.”

“Well, aren’t we opinionated,” a hand came down into his hair and ruffled the short silver strands “my name’s Naruto, but you’ll be calling me Sensei from today.”

A terrible team, a late emotionless sensei.

How was he supposed to prove himself as a shinobi and an asset to the village that hates him so much, when Tsunade-sama couldn’t’t even give him a decent team to work with.


End file.
